Womanizer
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: Adaptacion-Lo conocí un verano,si,el mejor verano de mi eí que era el amor de mi vida,¿pero que digo?el hombre de mis sueños eroticos y totalmente ro por supuesto,era demasiado bueno para ser verdad¿Que pasaria si ella se tomara revancha?
1. Sinopsis, cap 1, 2, 3 y 4

_**Aclaraciones:**___Los personajes de Naruto _no me pertenecen_, son del gran _Masashi Kishimoto._

EL TRAMA DEL FIC _**NO ME PERTENECE**_, ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL FIC _**"Womanizer"**_**, **_**SEDDIEMIOBSESION **_ME PERMITIÓ MUY AMABLEMENTE ADAPTARLO A LA PAREJA _**SASUSAKU… **__**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_**Sinopsis:**_

Lo conocí un verano, si, el mejor verano de mi vida. Creí que era el amor de mi vida, ¿pero que digo? el hombre de mis sueños eróticos y totalmente húmedos. Pero por supuesto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El verano pasa y con eso todos mis sueños. Claro, que por ese entonces yo tenia tan solo 16 años, me volví medio estúpida enamorada de él. Él tenía 18 años, ¿y se preguntaran si paso algo además de caricias y besos? Si, si. Yo enamorada. Él aprovechado.

Lo hicimos. Creo que fue la sensación más dolorosa y placentera de mi vida, supo como tocar mis terminaciones nerviosas. Pero como ya dije antes, no todo es color de rosa. Paso el verano, él lo único que me dijo antes de irse fue: _"Solo fue un bonito polvo de verano"_. Reconozco que me dejo con el corazón partido, pero, eso ahora esta totalmente olvidado. Sé como aprovechar un polvo, se como jugar con un hombre, y este verano espero volver a encontrarlo y echarle por tierra todo lo que me enseño, el arte de la seducción. Solo descubrí una cosa de él, es un total y perdido mujeriego.

_**Capitulo uno:**_

Mi mejor amiga pego el grito al cielo al enterarse que yo quería volver al campamento donde me habían roto por primera y ultima vez el corazón. Ino-cerda negó con la cabeza incrédula.

-Creo que tienes fiebre, si eso. Tienes fiebre mucha fiebre, deliras -dijo ella tocándome la frente, puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ino… -no me hizo caso, seguía caminando de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas-…Cerda... -ni caso- ¡INO-CERDA! -grité ella me miró-. Sé que estas preocupada y te lo agradezco pero ya ha pasado un año, olvide al idiota ese. Sabes que he cambiado, no soy la misma idiota, vamos -la animé, ella me miro consternada.

-No sé -dijo sentándose en el sofá-, ¿sabes lo que sufrí yo consolándote porque el imbécil ese te echo en cara que fuiste un solo polvo? -preguntó mirándome. Creo que quería que me deshiciera de esa idea. No lo haría.

-Vaya, gracias por recordármelo -dijo sonriéndole sarcástica. Ella suspiró, me senté a su lado- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, Ino. Pero ya soy mayorcita y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana -respondí. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Como quieras -se levanto- Tengo que irme a casa, es tarde -dijo caminando hasta la salida. La acompañe, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se volteó a mirarme- Vale, vale. Iras a ese campamento, pero yo iré contigo quieras o no.

Le sonreí y la abrase, Ino podía ser exagerada, loca, posesiva, pero seguía siendo la mejor de las amigas.

Creo que eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando...

-¡Despierta, amiguita, ya es de día! ¡Los pajaritos cantan, las nubes se levantan! -cantó Ino en mi oído. Murmure un insulto, y me tape la cabeza con la almohada. Ella para molestarme aun más abrió las cortinas dejando entrar unos brillantes y molestos rayos de sol- ¡Despierta, Saku! ¡Nos vamos de campamento! ¡Yujuh!

-No... a las 11 nos vamos -murmure cubriéndome con las sabanas. Ella rió.

-No, nos tenemos que preparar la ropa, los bañadores, uh si serán bikinis tenemos que estar sexys. Oh también tenemos que llevar vestidos sensuales -rió- seguro harán una fogata, oh, pero seguro también hará frio por la noche así que llevaremos abrigos... -Ino siguió parloteando hasta que me cansó, y me senté en la cama.

-Esta bien, esta bien, me levanto. ¿Contenta? -dije mirándola molesta. Ella enseño todos sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa.

-Mucho.

Reí y camine hasta el baño, me cepille los dientes y me lave la cara, cuando salí vi mi ropa esparcida en la cama, Ino tiraba prendas a mi cama.

-Um, si -dijo sacando una mini-falda- No. -Ino tiro una blusa negra sin escote, algo mojigata, al suelo- Si, si, si -dijo sacando unos vestidos.

-¿Que haces? -pregunte sentándome en la cama.

-Haciendo tu maleta, ya que cierta personita no lo hace -dijo mirándome. Reí.

-No me jodas Ino, son las 7:30 de la mañana, tenemos bastante tiempo -suspiré tirándome de nuevo en la cama.

-Saku, Saku, Saku. ¿No que teníamos mucho tiempo? -sonrió Ino al lado del lamborghini negro -regalo de mi tío favorito- metí mi maleta y cerré el maletero de un portazo, mire con fastidio a Ino, ¿es qué siempre tenia que tener razón en todo? Quite el seguro al lamborghini y me subí en el asiento del conductor, Ino se subió al del copiloto.

-Si, si, tenias toda la razón. Llegamos tarde, pero por lo menos vamos a llegar, ¿no? -dije metiendo las llaves en el contacto del auto.

Mi mejor amiga asintió sonriéndome. Sonreí, su sonrisa era contagiosa, Ino era tan...Ino.

-Ay, amo la ropa que te pusiste, frentona -sonrió. La miré mientras entraba en la carretera. Sonreí.

-Yo amo la tuya.

Cuando llegamos, estaban ya todos allí. Recordaba a muy poca gente, pero si que recordaba a...

_**Capitulo dos:**_

-¡Saku! -grito una voz femenina. No pude ni ver quien era ya que, literalmente, se me tiró encima. Ino comenzó a reírse. Ella se separo y me miró con una sonrisa aniñada.

-¡Tenten! -sonreí. Tenten, era una de mis mejores amigas en el campamento, bueno aunque tuvimos un pequeño lio. Ella me aconsejo sobre no acercarme a él, pero no le hice ni caso, y así termine con el corazón partido.

-¡Wow!, estas preciosa. Cambiadísima -comentó mirándome. Sonreí.

-Gracias -escuche a Ino toser falsamente di la vuelta- Oh si, Tenten te presento a una amiga Ino, Ino te presento a Tenten-sonreí. Ellas se saludaron.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que habíamos cambiado en un año cuando, un hombre maduro, de cabello negro atado en una coleta y ropa veraniega, llamo nuestra atención. Todos hicimos un círculo. Él comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos un año más a este campamento de verano, soy su monitor, Iruka. Espero agradarles y bueno, sus cabañas ya están clasificadas, por supuesto chicos y chicas separados -todos abucheamos. Él rió- Si una lata, pero aquí hemos venido a divertirnos.

-Bueno, es que ahí más maneras de divertirse -dijo un chico riendo. Todos reímos, el monitor incluido.

-Dejemos, el tema de la 'sexualidad' de lado. Vayan a la cabaña de la monitora Kurenai, allí les entregaran las llaves de su cabaña, no me queda otra cosa que decir que se la pasen bien y les deseo un muy buen verano -dijo sonriendo.

Todos les dimos las gracias y algunos nos fuimos en dirección a la cabaña de la monitora. Entramos, y bueno... no estaba muy psicológicamente preparada para lo que me encontré.

Allí estaba él, tan guapo, sexy y estúpido como lo recordaba. Ino me jaló sacándome del trance y fuimos hasta la monitora, ella nos dio nuestra llave. Salimos de la cabaña rápidamente, bueno, rápidamente Ino que casi me saca corriendo, yo seguía casi en trance. Entramos a nuestra cabaña y yo tiré mis cosas en la cama al lado de la ventana y me senté en ella, Ino hizo lo mismo pero tirando sus cosas a su cama y me miró.

-Mira, mejor nos devolvemos. No creo que estés pre…

-No, no Ino. Estoy preparada solo que... no me esperaba encontrármelo tan rápido -suspiré. Se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó. La mire y sonreí.

Ino-cerda se había ido al lago, Tenten la había invitado, bueno, nos había invitado pero yo no quise, no tenia ánimos. Me levante de la cama y me estire, había venido a pasármelo bien, no ha deprimirme por un idiota. Salí de la cabaña y camine un rato, me encamine al bosque. Había un muy bonito claro en medio de aquel verde y enmarañado bosque. Quite una rama, pero me choque con algo, no, no con alguien. Me sostenía de los brazos. Alce la mirada. Genial. Allí estaba. Sonrió, mierda, esa jodida sonrisa.

-¿Te he visto antes? -preguntó. Ya no recordaba su voz, aquella tan masculina y que me hacia estremecer tan solo escucharla. Vale, ni siquiera me recordaba. _"Cabrón"_, pensé.

-No, no lo creo -dije zafándome. Él sonrió.

-Si, ya se donde te vi antes -me llego un escalofrió, ¿me recordaba?- Ayer te soñé, no sabia que los sueños se hacían realidad.

Aguante la risa. Patético. Negué con la cabeza y pasé por su lado, chocando con su hombro. Seguí mi camino, pero escuche como me seguía. Me giré, él se paro.

-¿Me estas siguiendo? -pregunté. Bueno, creo que era obvio.

-No, es que voy en tu misma dirección -respondió. Oh mierda, aquel lugar me lo había enseñado él. _"Estúpida, estúpida, ¿cómo no recordaba aquello?"_, pensé dándome contra un árbol mentalmente.

Ok, aquí llegaba la estupidez. Vine para enseñarle como sufrí, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Conoces el claro? -pregunté apoyando mi mano en un árbol. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Por supuesto es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Creo que allí hago de todo -dijo. Me puse seria, Dios, los malditos recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarme, había tenido sexo con él allí, pero seguro él había llevado a muchas mas allí para echar un polvo. Creo que era hora de empezar las jugadas. Me acerque un poco a él.

-¿Sueñas conmigo? -susurré. Él rió.

-Cada noche -respondió acercándose. Sonreí.

-Me alegro que no me hayas olvidado... Sasuke.

Él frunció el ceño y después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En serio, tendría que haber visto su cara.

-¿Saku? ...

_**Capitulo tres:**_

Después de lo que pasó en el bosque, Sasuke me había evitado durante casi toda una semana. ¿Remordimientos? No lo creó. Ese mismo día iríamos a la playa, nuestro monitor Iruka nos llevaría y nos dejaría solos por algunas horas, ¿genial, cierto? Ino estaba escogiendo un bikini y ropa para ir cuando yo salí del baño ya arreglada. Ella me miró y sonrió.

-Estas muy linda -sonreí. Ella miró su ropa- Argh, no sé que ponerme. -dijo revolviéndose el cabello. Suspiré.

-Ino solo vamos a la playa.

-Si lo sé, pero ¿tú has visto los chicos tan buenos que andan por aquí? Tengo que estar divina -respondió volviendo a sacar ropa de su armario.

-Están buenos y son idiotas -respondí sentándome en la cama y cogí un bolso blanco grande para echar todas las cosas allí.

-No todos son idiotas -dijo sacando un bikini rojo con lunares blancos, sonrió y corrió al baño.

Cuando llegamos ya todo era bebida, baile, juerga y alguno que otro toqueteo por aquí y por allá. Ino corrió a la barra, mientras que yo solo me quede observando y escuchando la música a todo volumen. Tenten estaba bailando cómicamente con una chica, me miró y me saludo. Yo sonreí. Me senté en la arena apoyando la espalda contra un árbol, me eche el cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?

Abrí los ojos y vi a Itachi, guapo, gracioso, fuerte… el prototipo de chico de Ino, por no decir del que se había encaprichado. Le sonreí cuando el se sentó a mi lado.

-No tengo muchas ganas, pero... -dije, después mire a Ino que reía junto a una chica en la barra, la señalé- a ella le encantaría bailar contigo.

-¿De Cupido, eh? -sonrió él. Me encogí de hombros.

-Algo así.

Él se levanto y se despidió de mí para ir hasta donde estaba Ino. La vi ponerse nerviosa cuando él se acerco, me reí. Me levante y camine hasta la barra, pedí una coca-cola de cereza, el chico me sonrió y fue a servírmela. Me senté en el taburete rojo de cuero, y me balanceé un poco. El chico me puso el vaso encima, y yo le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento, él se fue a la otra esquina de la barra. Bebí un poco y mire al otro lado de la barra. Sasuke. En todas partes, estaba él. Sonreí, me levante de mi asiento y arregle un poco el vestido y caminé hasta él, me recargue un poco en la barra y sonreí.

-Sasuke.

Él se dio la vuelta, y me miró.

-Saku, que sorpresa -dijo bebiendo sin quitar el contacto visual. Dejo el vaso en la barra y se relamió los labios- Estas preciosa esta noche.

Sonreí coqueta. Delineé con mi meñique la boca de su vaso, lo cogí y bebí. Él me miró, después de beber lo miré y sonreí coqueta.

-¿Vodka? ¿No puedes con algo más fuerte, Uchiha? -sonreí y me mordí el labio. Él rió.

-¿Me estas desafiando, Sakura?

_**Capitulo cuatro:**_

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tómalo como quieras... -dije, lo miré y sonreí- Sasuke... -susurré. Él sonrió- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? -sonreí.

-¿Estas segura? -respondió él. Seguro de él mismo. Encantador.

-Segurísima.

-Esta bien -sonrió- ¿cuál es la apuesta?

-Pidamos lo más fuerte que haya -dije- Quien pueda beberlo mas rápido gana, quien no... -me acerqué a él y pase una mano por su pecho siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido de mi mano hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans. Él cogió mi mano, lo volví a mirar y sonreí-... se mete en pelotas al mar -él sonrió.

-Me gusta. Trato echo-dijo extendiendo su mano, yo la cogí.

-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! -gritaban todos. Casi toda la gente de la fiesta se había enterado de nuestra apuesta. La apuesta había pasado a mayores si perdía todas las chicas nos meteríamos al mar desnudas, si ellos perdían se meterían desnudos. Todos, sin excepción. Y no podía perder, dios, contra él no. Dejé mi vaso acabado en la barra, y miré a Sasuke. Joder, joder, joder. Él había acabado segundos antes que yo. Los chicos silbaron y las chicas se quejaron aunque con cierto tono de gracia.

-Creo que perdiste -dijo sonriéndome triunfal- Paga la apuesta.

Todos los chicos lo corearon, miré a las chicas. Ellas se encogieron de hombros, miré a Sasuke e hice un puchero.

-Solo la parte de arriba, por favor -supliqué. Las demás me siguieron.

-No, una apuesta es una apuesta -respondió. Rechine los dientes, pero como no el ángel de Itachi me salvo.

-Venga Sasuke, solo la parte de arriba -dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Los chicos asintieron. Sasuke suspiro, le sonreí.

Las chicas se rieron mientras caminábamos hasta la playa, ellas se quitaron la parte de arriba del bikini y corrieron al mar a taparse, los chicos silbaron y muchos se metieron al agua, yo miré a Sasuke y le di la espalda deje caer el vestido que llevaba y me quite la parte de arriba, camine hasta el agua tapándome los pechos.

-¡Eso no es justo, Sakura! -lo escuche quejarse. Me reí.

Me metí debajo del agua. Estaba calentita. Cuando volví a emerger note el cuerpo de alguien frente a mí, me cogió de la cintura pegándome a su pecho. Mis senos desnudos lo rozaban.

-Eres una tramposa, Saku -susurró Sasuke en mi oído. Jadeé.

-Dijimos quitarnos la parte de arriba y meternos al agua, no que me vieras -sonreí poniendo las manos en su pecho dándonos un pequeño espacio.

-Ahora sabes que puedo con cualquier cosa -dijo mientras hacia círculos con la lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gemí.

-Basta -susurré.

-¿Enserio quieres que paré? -preguntó. Su tono de seguridad me saco de mis casillas, me aparté de él.

-Si -respondí. Joder, ¿qué me pasaba? Todavía seguía siendo el estúpido imbécil mujeriego que me rompió el corazón, y esta era solo una venganza. No quería que se pasara.

Me di media vuelta y caminé de nuevo a la playa. Cogí el vestido que estaba colgado de un árbol junto a los otros de las chicas y me lo puse, la parte de arriba del bikini no aparecía. Genial. Ate mi cabello en una cola alta. Vi a Sasuke salir del agua, me buscaba con la mirada, cuando me encontró camino hasta mí, yo le di la espalda ignorándolo. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Hola! =)

Cómo Están¿? Espero que bien :D Como verán aquí estoy otra vez con otra historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, si es así díganmelo y pronto subiré más capis :)

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto… ;)

SAYO!... xD

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	2. Capítulos cinco, seis, siete y ocho

_**Aclaraciones: **_Los personajes de Naruto _no me pertenecen_, son del gran _Masashi Kishimoto._

EL TRAMA DEL FIC _**NO ME PERTENECE**_, ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL FIC _**"Womanizer"**_**,**_**SEDDIEMIOBSESION**___ME PERMITIÓ MUY AMABLEMENTE ADAPTARLO A LA PAREJA _**SASUSAKU…**____**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Advertencia: **_LENGUAJE VULGAR- TENSIÓN SEXUAL.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_**Capitulo cinco:**_

Me aleje de él y lo miré. Él me miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó el algo irritado- Primero estas juguetona y ¿después qué? Dejas a los chicos empezados, ¿te has convertido en eso, Saku? ¿En una calentona?

Levanté mi mano y la deje caer en su mejilla, dejándosela roja. Era un grandísimo hijo de... Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa arrogante. Pensé que haría algo, de todo, menos lo que acababa de hacer. Me besó. Sasuke me estaba besando, sus labios sabían a sal y vodka, una mezcla mareante. Era tan bueno. Reaccione cuando bajo su mano hasta mi pierna y fue subiendo mi vestido, me separé de él y volví a pegarle una cachetada.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a…

No pude terminar mi amenaza porque volvió a besarme. Con fuerza, con lujuria, con pasión. Dios, era mareante y a la vez tan bueno, era un beso que te hacia llegar a lo mas hondo de la conmoción. Me separé de él de nuevo y volví a levantar la mano, pero él la cogió y me acerco a él.

-Eres un idiota -susurre jadeante contra sus labios. Sonrió.

-Cuanto mas me pegues, mas te besare -susurró. Su aliento a vodka chocaba contra mi boca deliciosamente.

-Pues puedes seguir intentando besarme, porque te voy a pegar tantas veces me de la gana -respondí zafándome de su agarre. Él rió.

-Te has vuelto toda una mujer, Sa-ku-ra -dijo él cogiéndome de la barbilla. Me zafé- Toda una seductora.

-Gracias a ti -sonreí. Me acerque a él de nuevo, puse las manos en su abdomen, él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Todavía recuerdas, Sasuke-kun? Lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos -rocé mis labios con los suyos- Lo mucho que me hacías gritar -susurré en su oído- Qué tu fuiste el primero -lo miré a los ojos, vi un destello de lujuria en ellos y sentí como mini-Sasuke se despertaba, me separé de él- Yo no recuerdo eso -dije con voz dura- Solo recuerdo lo mucho que me heriste y eso Sasuke, va a ser lo ultimo que recuerde de ti. Por ti solo siento odio y rabia -Su rostro se torno serio.

-¿Entonces a qué estas jugando, Sakura?-preguntó acercándose de nuevo a mí. Me aparté de él.

-¿No te gusta? -sonreí seductoramente- ¿no te gusta el juego de la seducción, Sasuke? -pregunté acercándome.

-Recuerda Saku, quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando -susurró. Le sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Me gusta arriesgarme.

Él sonrió con arrogancia y me dio la espalda para después caminar de nuevo hasta la orilla del mar. Cuando lo vi desaparecer en el agua, me deje caer. Las piernas me temblaban. Jesús. ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerte como para responderle así? Me tire el cabello hacia atrás, y me seque los ojos. Unas lagrimas rebeldes habían querido resbalarse por mis mejillas. No. No iba a permitir llorar frente a él, y sobre todo no iba a llorar por él. Ya no más.

_**Capitulo seis:**_

Había pasado un mes. Mis juegos con Sasuke, bueno, creo que como el dijo me acabaría quemando, por el momento solo había estado a centímetros del fuego. Me senté en una roca al lado del lago, suspiré. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber vuelto a... bueno… A seducir al idiota. "Ya no siento nada por él" le había dicho a Ino, mentirosa. Ahora mas que nunca sentía como me latía el corazón a mil cada vez que lo veía y el daño que me hacia con cada acercamiento y solo recordaba que para él había sido un simple polvo, nada mas.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, me la seque rápidamente y con brusquedad. Cogí una piedra y la tire. Uno, dos, tres... reboto tres veces mi máximo record. Cogí otra pero esta pesaba demasiado y ni siquiera pudo rebotar. Bufé.

Mire a cada lado del bosque. Nadie. Me quite el vestido quedándome en bikini. Puse el vestido y las sandalias a un lado de la roca, y me sumergí en el lago. Mierda, estaba helado. Ese lago no se calentaba ni en verano. Recordé cuando... Sasuke me había traído allí a hacer el amor. No, perdón, a tener sexo. Me sumergí en el agua una vez más solo para secar las lágrimas cuando volví a emerger, suspiré. Como no. Él estaba allí con unos pantalones cortos, unas chanclas y una camiseta básica. Guapísimo se pusiera lo que se pusiera.

-¿No esta muy fría? -preguntó él desde la orilla.

Lo ignore, y volví a sumergirme en el agua. Rece para que no se metiera y no me dañara ese espectacular dio, pero como no, mis rezos parece que para Dios no existen. Escuche como se zambullía en el agua. Saque la cabeza, por un momento no vi a nadie emerger del agua. Me asuste.

-¿Sasuke? -susurré mirando el lago y a la orilla-¡Sasuke!-lo volví a llamar. Nada- Basta. Deja tus estúpidas bromas, Sasuke-le recriminé. Sentí algo en mi pierna, y después me jalo hacia abajo. Cuando volví a respirar vi a Sasuke riéndose en mi cara. Gruñí, y le pegue fuertemente en el pecho- ¡Eres un estúpido inmaduro! -casi grité. Nade hasta la orilla y salí del lago seguido de él.

-Vamos Saku, no te enojes, fue una simple bromita -dijo él a mi espalda. Me agache y cogí el vestido- ¿Te han dicho que tienes un culo exquisito? -susurró mientras su amiguito pulsaba contra mi culo. Gemí.

-Para, Sasuke -susurré. Me enderece y el me dio la vuelta.

Sentí sus labios mojados sobre los míos. Puso una mano sobre mi mejilla y otra en mi cuello, yo puse las mías en su abdomen. Besaba tan delicadamente y a la vez tan salvaje, se separo de mí y mordió mi labio. Jadeé.

-Contigo haría el Kamasutra entero -dijo pegándome a su pecho. Gemí ante su declaración. Volvió a besarme y bajo sus besos hasta mi cuello- Deja que te haga el amor una vez mas, deja que te haga mía otra vez Sakura -susurró besando mi cuello. ¿Hacerme el amor? Me quede quieta el seguía besándome y paso sus manos hasta los nudos de la parte de arriba de mi bikini. Los desató. No podía volver a caer de nuevo. Lo empujé, y sostuve el sujetador con mis manos.

-¿Hacerme el amor? ¿Te estas oyendo, Sasuke? -dije mirándolo. Él suspiró.

-Vamos Saku...

-¡No! ¿Se lo dices a todas, Sasuke? ¿Primero las enamoras y después de haberte acostado con todas les dices que fue un simple polvo?

Él desvió la mirada.

-¡Mírame! -grité- Eres un simple... idiota. Un mujeriego, eso es lo que eres -susurré. Le di la espalda y cogí mi vestido, me anude de nuevo el brassier y me puse el vestido.

-Saku...

_**Capitulo siete:**_

Me di la vuelta. Su rostro era serio, ninguna chispa de arrogancia o… quizás diversión. Me pase un mechón detrás de la oreja y me seque una lágrima. Él suspiró y se acerco a mí, puse una mano entre los dos.

-No te acerques, si aun me tienes un poco de respeto -susurre con voz quebrada.

-Sakura yo no… -comenzó. Hizo una pausa, miró al lago y después volvió a fijar sus ojos color ónix en mí- Lo siento.

-¿Qué? -susurre incrédula.

-Siento haber sido tan estúpido contigo, haberme portado como un autentico patán contigo pero… -iba a interrumpirlo para decirle que no pasaba nada, pero, dijo lo que después de todo me mato- ...yo no me acosté contigo para enamorarte. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas enamorada de mí, pensé que era un juego para los dos. Por mi parte todo fue un juego, te juro que si hubiera sabido que... -el no siguió. Porque mi mano aterrizo en su mejilla.

-¡Eres un autentico estúpido sin sentimientos! ¡Te odio! -grite- Eres un hijo de la grandísima puta, Sasuke. Ojala nunca me hubiera cruzado en tu camino -chille mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Di media vuelta y corrí hasta las cabañas. Cuando llegue, di gracias a Dios, porque Ino no estaba allí si me hubiera visto en ese estado me hubiera echo mil preguntar. Me sequé las lágrimas con rabia, ni siquiera sabia porque lloraba. No tenía porque llorar por un estúpido como él.

Me senté en la cama y mire hacia el suelo, agarre el borde de mi vestido y una lágrima cayo en mi mano. Apreté fuerte. "Solo fuiste un simple polvo de verano" eso me había dolido, pero que hubiera confirmado que no sentía ni siquiera un poco de cariño hacia mí, me había simplemente, me había sentado como cincuenta cuchilladas en el corazón.

-Siempre me tengo que enamorar de idiotas -susurré.

Suspiré. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño, me lave la cara. No quería que Ino me viera así, comenzaría a hacer millones de pregunta a lo que no tendría ninguna gana de responder. Me miré al espejo, dios, estaba echa un desastre. Los ojos rojos, y las pupilas dilatadas, mis mejillas sonrojadas, y mi cabello alborotado y lleno de pequeñísimas hojas de los árboles. Me quite las hojas una a una, y después me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha. Deje caer el agua sobre mí. Estaba caliente. Suspiré. De nuevo. Creo que no haría nada mas ese día.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con ropa cómoda, unos shorts claritos y un blusón verde. Hacia frió, pero, había un sol que daba un pequeño calorcito. Me acosté boca bajo en mi cama. Cerré los ojos. Pero por supuesto, mi día de "no hacer nada" iba a durar poco. Ino entró por la puerta brincando como una niña, y se tiro encima de mí en mi cama.

-¡Saku, frentona, Saku!-cantó alegre mientras me abrazaba aun estando encima mío. Me reí.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cerda? -susurre contra la almohada. Ella se arrodillo aun lado de la cama y yo me incorporé, había un brillo precioso en sus ojos- ¿Qué paso? -pregunté curiosa.

-Ay, Saku estoy tan, tan, tan feliz -dijo mordiéndose el labio. La mire mal. Ella se rió- Ok, ok. Prepárate, ¿lista? -preguntó dando palmaditas como una niña.

-Ino... -me queje.

-Ok, pues... -pauso, se sonrojo y miro hacia la ventana. Me volvió a mirar- Itachi y yo estamos juntos -dijo sonriendo felizmente. Sonreí. Sincera. Feliz por mi amiga.

-Me alegro muchísimo, Ino -respondí medio sonriendo. Me abrazo, yo le correspondí.

-Gracias, Cupido -dijo cuando se separo. Me reí, al recordar a Itachi.

Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, pero, Ino me movió.

-¿Qué? -murmuré.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡No puedes hacer pereza, frentona! ¡Vamos, vamos! -dijo tirando de mi blusón. Me quejé y tire hacia mi cama- Hoy hay muchas actividades divertidas que preparan los monitores, vamos Saku.

-No -me negué. No quería salir por ningún motivo- Además seguro con el frio que hace, llueve -respondí. Aun sabiendo que había un poco de sol, y no creía que llovería por ese día.

-Ay, no seas aburrida. Vamos- me dijo.

-Hoy haremos actividades en pareja. Las parejas son...

O

O

O

-¿Como demonios me deje arrastrar hasta aquí? -murmure entre dientes, mientras que abrazaba mi cuerpo.

Ino estaba en la orilla del lago, donde ahora nos encontrábamos, con Itachi. Suspiré. Bien, Ino me había traído para dejarme sola. Me pasé la mano por el cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás. Sasuke estaba también al lado de la orilla con sus amigos, riéndose. Como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿por qué me sorprende? Bueno, lo último malo que me podía pasar ese día era que me pusiera de pareja con...

-Sasuke y Sakura -anunció el monitor, y continuó con la lista de pareja.

Ok, esperen. ¿Dijo yo y... Sasuke? Acabo de comprender cuanto me quiere Dios. Lo miré, y el aun miraba el lago. Bueno, de pronto, no escucho. Camine hasta el monitor, y toque su hombro. Él se giro mirándome.

-Perdón, pero no puede ponerme con Sasuke -me quejé. El monitor enarco una ceja.

-Y puedes decirme, Sakura. ¿Por qué? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Abrí la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. El monitor, Iruka, suspiró- Si tienen algún problema lo solucionan. Pero, lo siento Sakura ya todos están en pareja. Les toco juntos -se dio la vuelta y siguió explicando la actividad. Casi pataleé. Mataría a Ino por esto.

-Hola, compañera -escuché detrás de mí. Genial. No me di la vuelta, ni para siquiera, mirarlo. Era más que obvio quien era.

-Vamos grupo, cada uno con su pareja. Cojan una barca, los espero en la otra orilla. Kurenai estará vigilándolos desde aquí -sonrió el monitor.

Suspiré. Camine hasta la orilla, Sasuke cogió los remos y acerco la barca hasta mí. Me miró.

-Las damas primero -dijo.

Le sonreí sarcásticamente y me subí, el subió. Cogí un remo. Todo iba bien, hasta que la cosa se complico en medio del lago.

-Saku, estas remando en otra dirección. Rema en la otra.

No le hice ningún caso.

-Lo estas haciendo mal, iremos de nuevo a la orilla -se quejó. Lo miré.

-Vale.

Eche el remo hacia el otro lado, con tan buenísima suerte que le di a Sasuke y este cayo al agua. Primero abrí la boca por la sorpresa, y después cuando saco la cabeza del agua comencé a reírme. Era tan gracioso verlo en el agua.

-No es divertido -dijo él serio. Metido aun en el agua.

-Te tendrías que ver, estas divertidísimo -me burlé. Y seguí riéndome.

Él sonrió sarcástico, cogió la punta de la barca y la volcó. Y por supuesto yo con ella. Saqué la cabeza del agua, y lo mire con rabia, golpeé su hombro. Se reía.

-Idiota.

-Tu también estar muy divertida en el agua -se burló. Rechine los dientes.

-¡Sakura, Sasuke vuelvan acá! -gritó la monitora. Enojada.

Mire con resentimiento al idiota. Y me di la vuelta para nadar hasta la orilla, salí totalmente empapada y Sasuke detrás de mí. La monitora se cruzó de brazos.

-Váyanse a sus cabañas. No se cual es su problema, pero mañana lo arreglaran cocinando y lavando los platos de todos, ¿entendido? -asentí. Kurenai nos miró por última vez, y dio media vuelta dejándonos solos. Me gire para mirar a Sasuke, él me miro y después se dio la vuelta dejándome sola.

-¡Hey! -grité cogiéndolo del brazo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta- ¡Es tu culpa, Sasuke! ¡Siempre es tu culpa! -grité. Él solo me miró. Apreté las manos en puños, como no dijera nada ahora mismo, le daría un puñetazo.

-¿Acabaste? -preguntó- ¿Mi culpa? ¿De qué hablas, Sakura? -preguntó acercándose a mí. Di un paso atrás- ¿Del presente o del pasado? Olvídalo ya, Saku. Lo pasado, pasado es -lo miré con sorpresa- Si tanto me odias, bórrame de tu cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta, pero volvió a mirarme.

-Si sabias que yo iba a estar aquí, ¿por qué viniste? -preguntó. Me quede callada, me mordí el labio. En cualquier momento comenzaría a sollozar. Negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta. Esta vez si deje que se fuera.

_**Capitulo ocho:**_

Llegué a la cabaña y deje que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo. Me tire a la cama y agarré la almohada, la abrace fuertemente y comencé a sollozar. No tenia que seguir llorando, no tenía que seguir sintiéndome mal por él. Pero cada vez que lo veía me sentía verdaderamente mal. Ya no me acordaba de mi ropa empapada, me levanté y me quité la ropa para después ir al baño y volver nuevamente a ducharme. "¿Por qué viniste?" sus palabras seguían taladrándome la cabeza, enjabone mi cabello, mas lagrimas saladas seguían mezclándose con el agua caliente de la bañera. Escuche la puerta de la cabaña, apuré en bañarme. Y me lave la cara, dejé de llorar. Cerré la ducha, y salí con una toalla a mí alrededor, me miré en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban algo rojo, bueno, diría que no había dormido bien. No era del todo mentira.

Salí del baño y Ino estaba sentada en mi cama esperándome, cuando me vio salir sonrió de par en par. Me asustaba.

-¿Qué tienes? -pregunté caminando hasta el cajón de la ropa interior.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa -comentó con voz tímida. Genial, cuando ella ponía esa voz quería proponerme algo que a mí no me iba a gustar.

-¿Qué es ahora? -pregunté sacando un conjunto y caminando hasta mi cama. Me senté a su lado y la miré. Ella se mordió el labio.

-Bueno este... es que yo y Itachi, pues em... -tartamudeaba.

-Suéltalo ya, Ino.

-Bueno quiero tener mi primera vez con él -habló rápido y con los ojos cerrados. Abrió uno y me miró. Sonreí.

-Eso es fantástico -respondí sonriendo. Ella sonrió abiertamente- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? -ella se paso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno, esto es lo difícil de decirte... -susurró. Enarqué una ceja. Me miró y suspiró- ¿Podrías ir esta noche a dormir a la cabaña de Sasuke? -murmuró, casi no le entendí. No pensé escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? -pregunté incrédula.

-Vamos Saku, Sasuke no se quiere ir de la cabaña que comparte con Itachi, y pensaba que tú serias mas comprensiva, por favor -dijo mirándome. No. No.

-No -dije levantándome de la cama- Lo ultimo que quiero es volver a verle la cara a ese imbécil.

-Saku por favor, no pienses en él. Hazlo por mí, por tu mejor amiga -suplicó.

-No pienso hacerlo, Ino. No seas egoísta. Lo pueden hacer en otra parte -respondí bruscamente. Ino me miró molesta.

-¿Yo egoísta? Saku siempre te he ayudado en todo, siempre te he escuchado ¿y tú? ¡Tú nunca me has escuchado, nunca me has echo caso Sakura! ¿Qué hiciste cuando te dije que no vinieras? ¡No me escuchaste! -explotó Ino. Di un paso atrás.

-No… no sabia que te sentías así -murmuré dolida. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca me has escuchado cuando mas te necesito, eran tus problemas de primero, siempre era tú primero -sollozó. Me mordí el labio.

-Yo...

Ino me miró, y después salió de la cabaña. Comencé a llorar, nunca me había visto de ese modo. Yo era la egoísta, era cierto que nunca había escuchado y nunca había echo caso a Ino. Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero, para ella yo era la peor de las amigas. Me vestí y salí de la cabaña, hacia un poco de calor en la noche. Estaba oscuro. Caminé hasta el lago, cuando llegue me senté en la roca y miré el lago, la luna se reflejaba en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me di la vuelta. ¿Tenia que estar en todas partes? Me levanté de la roca.

- Nada, ya me iba - dije sin mirarlo.

- Espera, quiero hablar contigo -dijo. Lo miré.

-No creo que tengamos que hablar de nada -respondí malhumorada.

-No es de nosotros, es de Itachi e Ino -dijo mirándome, me mordí el labio.

-No pienso ir a dormir contigo, Sasuke -me crucé de brazos. Él sonrió.

-Lo harás si quieres a tu amiga.

-No me chantajees -discutí. El rió.

-¿Por qué lo haces todo tan complicado, Sakura? -preguntó acercándose a mi.

Suspiré.

-Tú lo haces complicado -respondí. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Dormir conmigo es complicado? -se burló, me sonrojé. La verdad no se porque.

-Demasiado -mascullé entre dientes, él volvió a dar un paso hacia mí. Me ponía nerviosa.

-Prometo no ser muy malo -dijo cogiéndome de la cintura. Me zafé.

-Iré si dejas de ponerme la mano encima -me quejé. Él sonrió.

-Prometido.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado =) Cómo esta historia es corta subiré rápido sus capis ;)

En el próximo habrá Lemon…

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

"**Como siempre se les agradece a aquellos que dejaron sus cometarios y que consideraron que esta historia se merecía estar entre sus favoritas y alertas:**_**DE VEDAD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!".**_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Unsigned16***_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	3. Cap 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 y Epílogo

_**Aclaraciones:**___Los personajes de Naruto _no me pertenecen_, son del gran _Masashi Kishimoto._

EL TRAMA DEL FIC _**NO ME PERTENECE**_, ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL FIC _**"Womanizer"**_**, **_**SEDDIEMIOBSESION **_ME PERMITIÓ MUY AMABLEMENTE ADAPTARLO A LA PAREJA _**SASUSAKU… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Advertencia:**___LENGUAJE VULGAR- TENSIÓN SEXUAL- LEMON

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_**Capitulo nueve:**_

Caminé de nuevo a la cabaña, cuando abrí la puerta Ino salía del baño ya con el pijama. Suspiré. Ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, se sentó en su cama dándome la espalda y comenzó a desenredar su cabello, caminé hasta mi armario y saqué el pijama y lo metí en una bolsa pequeña, fui al baño y cogí mi cepillo de dientes y mi toalla. Ino entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Sakura? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues, ¿no ves? Me voy -contesté.

-Ya eso ya lo veo, pero, ¿a donde? -preguntó. La miré como si fuera obvio.

-¿A donde va a ser, Cerda? A la cabaña de Sasuke-dije como si nada. Ino al principió se mostró neutra y después esbozo una sonrisa que lleno su rostro. Me abrazó fuertemente, y yo a ella.

-Gracias, gracias -dijo separándose de mí, después se mordió el labio- Lo de… lo que pienso de ti, yo…

-Tranquila -sonreí relajada- Hablaremos de eso mas tarde -la abrace de nuevo. Dudaba que pudiera haber mas amigas como Ino. Única- Ahora ponte algo sexy que viene tu príncipe para acá -me burlé. Ella salió hasta su armario y comenzó a rebuscar. Yo cerré la bolsa, y la miré- Que duermas bien... -dije, ella sonrió. Cuando iba a salir de la cabaña la miré de nuevo- Ah no, que hoy no duermes -dije divertida. Ella se rió y me tiro el cepillo, me reí y salí de allí.

Caminé hasta la zona de los chicos, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Pero grite cuando me choque con alguien, y me tapo la boca.

-Shh, soy yo -susurró la voz de Itachi en mi oído. Me quito la mano de la boca y me giro.

-Estúpido -susurré pegándole en el brazo.

-Au, ¿y eso por qué? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Por asustarme -respondí- Y ya vete -dije empujándolo. Él rió flojo- Y pásatela bien -dije guiñándole un ojo. Él sonrió.

Suspiré y seguí caminando, vi la luz de la cabaña de Sasuke encendida. Me preparé mentalmente, no haría ninguna tontería esa noche, o eso creo. Abrí la puerta. No había nadie. Tire mi bolso a la cama donde no había nada, y me puse de espaldas a la otra para sacar mi pijama, y mi cepillo de dientes. Escuche cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, y me di la vuelta. Sasuke salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y unas gotas de agua bajaban por su definido abdomen, él se echo el cabello hacia atrás. Fruncí el ceño.

-No sabia que me ibas a recibir así -dije asustándolo. ¡Eh!, pero su reacción fue muy divertida, me miró sorprendido y la toalla de su cintura se cayó, al mismo tiempo que me sonroje comencé a reírme fuertemente. Él se tapó, y después suspiró.

-No sabia que ibas a venir tan pronto -dijo dándome la espalda y buscando unos bóxers. Me mordí el labio.

-Bueno, entonces culpa mía -susurré. Creo que no me escucho. Suspiré y cogí mi pijama- Voy al baño a cambiarme.

Caminé hasta el baño y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, escuché a Sasuke.

-Puedes cambiarte aquí -se burló. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sueña Uchiha -respondí. Él rió. Cerré la puerta y me quite la blusa.

Este era el comienzo de una noche muy larga

_**Capitulo diez:**_

Volví a girar sobre mi cuerpo poniéndome boca arriba. Suspiré y puse una mano sobre mi frente. No podía dormir. No sabia si era porque no estaba acostumbrada al olor y a la cama o era porque a unos pocos metros de mi estaba Sasuke semi-desnudo. Si seria lo primero. Sarcasmo. Me tape la cara con la almohada, la luna entraba por las ventanas como si quisiera enserio molestarme. Escuché a Sasuke respirar tranquilo. ¿Por qué él podía dormir y yo no? Me senté en la cama y lo miré, estaba boca abajo y la luna daba contra su espalda.

Me sentí abrumada. Cuantas veces lo hicimos bajo la luz de la luna en este mismo campamento. Cogí mi almohada y se la tire, me tape la boca para que no se me escapara la carcajada cuando se asusto y se cayó de la cama.

Me acosté y me hice la dormida, después sentí de nuevo la almohada en mi cabeza. Me senté en la cama "sobresaltada" y miré a Sasuke quien me miraba serio.

-Ey, ¿qué te pasa? -quise sonar seria, pero me salía a burla. Recordando cuando se había caído.

-No, ¿que te pasa a ti? ¿A caso querías matarme de un infarto? -exageró. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No exageres, Sasuke-kun -me burlé. Después lo volví a mirar, y no pude mas, comencé a carcajearme. Verlo caer de la cama había sido divertidísimo.

Él me pego con la almohada en la cara, hice una mueca por la sorpresa. Y comenzamos a pelearnos por la almohada. No sabía cual de los dos era más inmaduro e infantil. Pero lo que si sabia, es que esta era una de las pocas veces en las que los dos podíamos ser nosotros mismos. Atraje a la almohada hacia mí, y él perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de mí. Los dos nos miramos, él puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, miró mis labios. Los entreabrí, dándole la confianza suficiente para que me besara. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar nuevamente por mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Sus labios se movían a un compás totalmente erótico. Abrí mis labios y su lengua paso, danzando sensualmente con la mía. Sentí sus manos deslizar la fina seda de mi pijama hacia arriba, haciendo que su tacto contra la piel de mi cintura me hicieran sentir corrientes eléctricas. Subió sus manos hasta mis senos, jadeé, él comenzó a masajearlos. Y a dar pequeños besos y mordidas en mi cuello. Me quito la blusa y volvió a besarme, pude sentir su abdomen contra mis pechos. Mis pezones se irguieron.

Entrelace mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, notando como su "amigo" se empalmaba. Bajo sus besos por mi cuello dejando allí marcas de que sus labios ya habían pasado por allí. Bajo hasta mis pechos y mordió delicadamente mis pezones. Gemí. Acaricie su espalda desnuda. Perfecta. Dura. Suspiré cuando el bajo sus besos por mi vientre y volvió a subir haciendo el mismo recorrido, pero, quitándome los shorts junto con las bragas. Beso mis labios y sentí como se sacaba los bóxers. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Se posiciono en mi entrada, pero acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-¿No te vas a arrepentir después? -susurró. No hablé, solo gire mi cabeza encontrándome con sus ojos. Me mordí el labio, cuando sentí como su miembro rozaba mi sexo. Jadeé. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él entro en mí, gemí. Lo sentí tan caliente, tan duro dentro de mí. Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, sin salir, suavemente. Se levanto un poco deshaciendo mi abrazo, y puso las manos a cada lado de mi rostro. Me miraba a los ojos mientras entraba, yo cerré los ojos. Comencé a jadear cada vez más fuerte. No creía que nadie nos escuchara.

Agarre las mantas, mientras su cuerpo empujaba contra el mío. Los dos estábamos sudando. Derrochábamos pasión y lujuria. Sentí un hormigueo dentro de mí. Escuché sus jadeos y supe que estábamos cerca... muy cerca de llegar. Buscó mis labios y me beso bruscamente cuando los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente después de que abandonara mi boca. Él se salió de mí, y se echo al otro lado de la cama. Los dos nos quedamos mirando al techo. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a calmarse. Suspiré.

Vi como su boca se abría para hablar…

_**Capitulo once:**_

No quería que volviera a arruinarlo todo con sus palabras. Con sus desplantes. Me adelante a hablar yo. Él cerro la boca cuando vio que yo la abría.

-No hables -susurré. Lo miré y me encontré con sus ojos, me gire hacia él- Siempre lo arruinas todo cuando hablas -dije desviando la mirada. Lo escuche suspirar.

-Lo siento -susurró. Lo miré, miraba hacia el techo.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos. Me acordé que estaba desnuda. Sentí las mantas sobre mi cuerpo y lo miré, él me sonrió pasando su mano por mi cintura por encima de la sabana. Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Por qué haces esto Uchiha? -decidí preguntarle. Todo a la mierda. Ya que más daba, me había acostado con él. Rabia perdido de nuevo toda mi fuerza de voluntad cuando me beso, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo. Había perdido la razón cuando él me miro la primera vez- ¿Remordimiento? O quizás, ¿solo porque de nuevo volví a caer en tu juego? -me senté en la cama, tapándome con las sabanas. Él hizo lo mismo, solo me miró.

No dijo nada. Desvió la mirada. Negué con la cabeza y me tape el rostro con las manos. Tonta. Tonta. Comencé a sollozar.

-¿Estas llorando? -preguntó. Su voz mostraba… ¿preocupación?. Levante la cabeza y lo miré.

-No -murmuré.

-Lo siento -repitió de nuevo.

-¿Qué sientes Sasuke? ¡Aquí la única estúpida soy yo! Siempre caigo en tus estúpidos juegos, siempre soy yo la que sufre, ¿por qué me pides perdón? -susurré con voz quebrada. Volví a taparme la cara, pero esta vez él no me lo permitió.

No pude pensar cuando él cogió mis muñecas, y se posiciono encima de mí y me quito las manos de la cara, me miro a los ojos.

-Perdón... -susurró de nuevo. Iba a hablar, pero me calle viendo que él también abría la boca- Perdóname por todo lo que te echo, por todo lo que te he dicho, por todos mis desplantes… -pauso, miró a otro lado y después volvió a mirar mis ojos. Paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja- Pero lo que mas siento es... no haberte dicho que... -suspiró- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Para eso no estaba preparada. Lo mire sorprendida, pero después mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No lo creía. Una persona enamorada no me trataría así. Desvié la mirada, y salió un sollozo de mi garganta. Él cogió mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

Después sentí de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos, cuando comencé a mover mis labios al compás de los suyos, él se deshizo de la manta y volvió a acariciar mi anatomía una y otra vez. Sus caricias me podían, todo el me podía. No sabia como tenía aquel control sobre mí, no sabía porque no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Volvió a penetrarme, esta vez clave mis uñas en su espalda. Fue más brusco, pero, mucho más placentero. No rompimos el beso. Nuestros gemidos se ahogaban en nuestras bocas.

Rompí el beso yo. Necesitaba respirar, no por otra cosa. Él comenzó a besarme el cuello, me mordí el labio, sintiendo como empujaba una y otra vez dentro de mí. Comenzamos a jadear por el delicioso orgasmo que se acercaba. Los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo. Y como la vez anterior él se acostó al otro lado. Le di la espalda. Ninguno de los dos hablamos. Mis ojos se cerraban, estaba tan cansada.

_**Capitulo doce:**_

Unos rayos de sol. Molestos. Entraron por la ventana, me tape los ojos con la mano, pero me acordé de con quien estaba. Miré a mi lado, y ahí estaba él durmiendo boca abajo. Me levante de la cama cuando vi que eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Busqué el pijama por el suelo, y me lo puse. Cogí el bolso y miré a Sasuke que aun seguía durmiendo. No sabia si creerle o si no. Suspiré. Y salí de la cabaña cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Camine sin hacer mucho ruido hasta salir a la cabaña de las chicas. Subí las pocas escaleras que había en mi cabaña y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Sonreí ante la escena. Ino e Itachi. Los dos tapados y acurrucados en una sola cama. Me reí bajo. Deje el bolso en la cama vacía, y camine hasta el armario y cogí una ropa cualquiera, entre al baño y me quite el pijama, para después meterme en la ducha. Me bañe rápidamente. Tenia que ir rápido a la cocina. ¿Se acuerdan del castigo, no? Pues eso. Salí de la ducha, y me vestí, me peine y seque el cabello. Después abrí la puerta del baño, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa.

Itachi estaba parado frente a mí. Desnudo. Me miró sorprendido. Yo comencé a reírme y él rápidamente entro al baño y cerro la puerta. Miré a Ino que me miraba también sorprendía. Y comencé a carcajearme. Caminé hasta su cama y me senté. Ella se tapo con las sabanas.

-¿Enserio te estrenaste con eso? -me burlé. Ella me tiro una almohada.

-Cállate.

-Debió haberte dolido -dije mirándola sin poder parar de reírme.

-No voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo, Sakura-se sonrojo.

-Aw -hice un puchero- Seguro después me lo dices -dije levantándome.

-¿Donde vas? -preguntó mirándome y levantándose de la cama aun tapada por la manta.

-Al castigo que nos puso a Sasuke y a mi, Kurenai -dije poniéndome los zapatos.

-¿Un castigo? -preguntó. La miré.

-Bueno, fue cuando tu me abandonaste en el lago por estar con tu novio -la moleste. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres una mala persona Sakura. Me haces sentir mal -se cruzo de brazos hacia puchero. La abracé.

-Sabes que no -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- Me voy.

Ella se despidió con la mano, y yo salí de la cabaña. Caminé hasta la cocina del campamento. Suspiré, cuando estuve frente a la puerta. La empujé y entre. Ya estaban allí Kurenai e Sasuke hablando, Kurenai me miró y después lo miró a él.

-Explícale que tiene que hacer -dijo pasando por mi lado, y cerrando la puerta. Lo miré. Él me miro y me señalo la nevera.

-Tenemos que cocinar -dijo seco y se giró a la nevera. La abrió, mirando que había dentro. Caminé hasta la encimera y me apoye en ella, mire hacia abajo.

-¿A qué horas te levantaste? -pregunté sin mirarlo.

-Después de que te fueras de la cabaña -respondió también sin mirarme. Él saco unas zanahorias, y unas patatas. Después fue hacia un estante y saco una bolsa de caldo. Hice una mueca rara, me miró- ¿No te gusta la sopa?

-La odio -conteste. Él sonrió, y tiro la bolsa de caldo a la encimera.

-Pues es lo que hoy comeremos -dijo con un cuchillo caminando hacia mí, y posicionándose a mi lado, para comenzar a cortar la zanahoria. Me miró- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto como si no fuera obvio.

-Nada.

-Por eso -comentó sarcástico- Llena una olla de agua.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y camine hasta debajo del fregadero. Me agache y abrí el estante de abajo para sacar una olla. La cogí y la puse encima del fregadero, comencé a llenarla de agua. Me di la vuelta y vi a Sasuke cortando las zanahorias como si lo hubiera echo antes.

-¿Lo has echo antes? -pregunté mirando como cortaba.

-Si -respondió sin mirarme- Mi padre trabaja en un catering.

Asentí y me di la vuelta. Apague el grifo del agua. Y cogí la olla para ponerla en el fogón.

-¿Le echo la sopa no? -pregunté mirando a Sasuke. Él me miró frunciendo el ceño. Eso hizo que se cortara.

-Mierda -susurró viendo como brotaba sangre de su dedo. Me reí. Él me miro molesto.

-Espera.

Me adelante a ir al baño de la cocina y busqué el botiquín. Lo encontré. Fui a la cocina, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla tapándose el dedo con una servilleta, me senté a su lado y puse el botiquín en la mesa. Le quite la servilleta. Y busque un pañuelo y alcohol. Le envolví el dedo. Él me miro.

-¿Te arde? -pregunté. Él negó. Busque una curita y se la puse. Cerré de nuevo el botiquín- Ya esta, no era para tanto -dije mirándolo.

-No sabrás cocinar, pero eres una buena enfermera -comentó mirándose el dedo y sonriendo. Volvió a mirarme. Nos quedamos unos segundos así. Hasta que me acorde de la sopa. Desvié la mirada.

-Creo que deberíamos acabar de hacer la comida -dije levantándome de la silla. Pero Sasuke tiro de mi mano y me acerco a su rostro. Perfecto. Hermoso.

-¿No me crees, verdad? -preguntó mirándome con aquellos ojos negros. Sinceros. No hablé, el acaricio mi rostro- Perdón -una vez mas.

-Lo has dicho tantas veces que empiezo a creérmelo -respondí en susurros. Él suspiro.

-Sa-ku-ra estoy enamorado de ti, créeme –susurró.

_**Capitulo trece:**_

Cuando llegué a la cabaña. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, me tire a la cama y eche mi cabello hacia atrás. Sonreí. Seguramente parecía idiota, me reí sola. Recordé el desastre que Sasuke y yo habíamos echo en la cocina. Me abracé a una almohada. Escuche la puerta abrirse, y Ino entró. Me miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto, mientras se sentaba aun lado de mi cama. Me incorpore sentándome en el borde y le sonreí.

-Bueno… es qué... -comencé. Suspiré, y me mordí el labio- Sasuke me dijo que… estaba enamorado de mí -susurré bajando la mirada. Ella ahogo un gritito.

Ino abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Enserio te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti? Oh, dios mío Sakura!-dijo abrazándome. La miré.

-No estoy segura si de verdad siente eso por mi, Cerda -comenté insegura.

-No te quería decir esto, por que se lo prometí a Itachi, pero... -susurró Cerda. La miré con curiosidad.

-¿Pero?

Ella desvió la mirada, y miró a cada lado de la habitación. Después volvió a mirarme a mí. Me quede esperando.

-Ino-cerda, dime -insistí.

-Aish, esta bien. Es qué...

_**-Flashback-**_

Ino acariciaba el pecho de Itachi. Él suspiró.

-¿Estas pensando también en Sasuke y Sakura?-susurró Ino, mirándolo. Él la miró y sonrió, para después besar su frente.

-No, la verdad es que no.

Ino frunció el ceño, y se apoyo en un codo.

-¿Enserio no estas preocupado de que se puedan matar? -preguntó enarcando una ceja. Itachi rió.

-No, estoy seguro de que... -se quedo callado. Ino entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estas seguro de qué? -preguntó Ino.

-No nada -susurró. Ino hizo puchero.

-Itachi dime -dijo pegándole en el pecho.

-Se lo prometí a Sasuke, Ino-susurró mirándola, ella enarco una ceja desafiante. Él sonrió- Contigo no se puede, esta bien... -suspiró- Estoy seguro de que esta noche Sasuke se portara bien con ella -sonrió.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Ino curiosa.

-Bueno... Sasuke… -comenzó. Miró a Ino- Sasuke esta enamorado de tu amiga -susurró. Aun así Ino lo escucho. Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Enserio? -dijo incorporándose tapándose con la manta. Itachi asintió- ¿Pero entonces por qué trata así a Sakura? -preguntó ella, Itachi se incorporo al igual que ella y suspiró.

-Sasuke nunca se ha enamorado, y este nuevo sentimiento lo tiene… ¿confuso? -explicó Itachi mirando a la pared. Miró de nuevo los ojos de Ino- No sabe tratar a Sakura... con ella siente otras cosas, que el no puede explicar.

-Aw, que poético -bromeó Ino. Itachi se rió suavemente, Ino se acurruco entre sus brazos, él la abrazo y puso su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica- Entonces, se puede decir que somos muy buenos cupidos, ¿no? -se burló Ino mirándolo.

-Los mejores -sonrió Itachi para después besar sus labios.

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Sasuke de verdad estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí mirando a Ino. Ella me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Me separe y la miré. Suspiré, no podía estar segura. Me sentía mal por no creerle pero de todas maneras yo tenia un poco de razón.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque me lo viene a decir ahora que se acaba el verano. Estamos a una semana de que se acabe el campamento -susurré. Estrujándome el cerebro. Todavía no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de mí.

-Ash, Sakura deja eso. Sasuke te quiere y ya -dijo Ino sonriéndome. La miré y una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en mi rostro.

-Tienes razón -respondí aun sonriendo. Ella rió, la miré.

-Tienes cara de idiota enamorada -se burlo ella. Enarqué una ceja.

-Tu tenias la misma cara con Itachi -comenté. Ella me miró seria y comenzamos a reírnos, se levanto y me pego con un cojín en la cara.

-Ahora arréglate y vamos al ultimo fuego de campamento -dijo mirándome. Después entrecerró los ojos- Por cierto... ¿Que estuviste haciendo en la cocina? Estas echa un asco.

-Vaya, gracias. No es fácil cocinar para 200 personas -dije sarcásticamente. Ella sonrió y me lanzo una toalla.

- e a cambiarte, hoy es el ultimo fuego de campamento -dijo buscando ropa en su armario. Sonreí y caminé hasta el baño.

Cuando llegamos al fuego, nos sentamos en el tronco de un árbol casi al lado del fuego. Hacia frió esa noche. Mire al cielo estrellado. Ya se acababa el verano y con eso venia el otoño... la caída de las hojas. Minutos después llegaron Itachi y Sasuke. Mire hacia otro lado. Dios, parecía una niña pequeña. Pero por supuesto, Ino se las arreglo para dejarnos a solas. Suspiré y abracé mis piernas. Ninguno de los dos decíamos nada.

-Sasuke… -susurré. Él me miro de reojo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sin mirarme. Respire hondo y lo miré.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró, pero vi como sonreía. Suspiré y volví a mirar a la fogata. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla. Me gire y me encontré con sus ojos negros como noche.

-El sentimiento es mutuo -susurró. Sonreí y no pude evitar besarle. Esa fue la primera vez que nos besamos enfrente de todos.

_**Capitulo catorce:**_

• Una Semana después.

Ino y yo salimos de la cabaña con las maletas en la mano, Itachi nos ayudo. No me podía creer que ya hubiera pasado una semana. El verano se había acabado una vez más, pero esta vez mi corazón no estaba roto... o eso creía. Le sonreí a Ino.

-Esta última semana ha sido muy intensa -comenté. Itachi e Ino sonrieron.

-Bueno, creo debemos irnos ya, ¿no? -preguntó Ino mirándome. Asentí.

-Si tenemos que llegar antes del anochecer -dije mirando el reloj.

-Solo iré a decirle a Sasuke -dijo Itachi sonriendo, dejando la maleta en el suelo. Ino le sonrió y le beso sus labios. Después de que se fuera miré a mi amiga.

-No me puedo creer que se vayan a vivir juntos -comenté maravillada de que Ino hubiera encontrado por fin al hombre ideal.

-Si, pero no nos vamos a vivir juntos solo nosotros -Ino se mordió el labio, confundiéndome- Itachi y Sasuke pidieron una beca para estudiar en New Jersey, así que viviremos los cuatro en un apartamento compartido -abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes -sonrió. Sonreí.

-Sasuke no me había comentado nada de eso -dije mirándola curiosa.

-Era una sorpresa -respondió mi mejor amiga. Reí.

-Amo las sorpresas.

Ella rió y cogió las maletas del suelo, yo cogí las mías y caminamos hasta mi auto. Estaba lleno de polvo, no me extrañaría que se hubiera muerto. Abrí el maletero y dejamos ahí las maletas. Revisé las llantas, y los espejos. Suspiré. Nada roto. Mi auto estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Esperamos un rato más, e Itachi no llegaba. Ino suspiró y miró la hora.

-Se están tardando -susurró mi amiga.

-Voy a buscarlo -dije saliendo del auto. Ino Asintió.

Cerré la puerta y camine de nuevo a las cabañas, había mucha gente. Padres recogiendo a sus hijos, enamorados despidiéndose, otros recogiendo las maletas. Camine un poco, y me aparte de las familias. Puse mi mano en la frente para poder ver bien, el sol estaba muy fuerte. Seguí caminando un poco más. Suspiré cuando encontré a Itachi.

-Itachi... -dije alto. Él me escucho y se giró, me miro nervioso.

-Sakura -dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí. Sonreí y lo miré, intente mirar detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? -pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Él suspiro. Parecía decepcionado. Eso me preocupo- ¿Qué pasa? -insistí. Él me dio la espalda, dejándome ver la escena que momentos antes había presenciado él.

Sasuke... Sasuke se estaba besando con otra mujer. Mis ojos una vez más volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Bajé la mirada. Mi orgullo estaba pisoteado, y quebrado en mil pedazos. Me reí histérica, Itachi me miró.

-Por supuesto, como no -susurré. Ellos se separaron y Sasuke miró a otro lado, viéndome a mí e Itachi. Lo miré y negué con la cabeza, para después darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia el auto.

Escuche a Itachi discutir con Sasuke. Idiota. Estúpida. Ilusa. Eso era yo. Era una total imbécil, volviendo a chocar contra la misma piedra. Sentí unas manos aferrarse a mis muñecas, y di media vuelta encontrándome con aquellos ojos. Mentiroso.

-Sakura, déjame explicarte... yo -susurró, me zafé y mi mano cayó sobre su mejilla.

-¡No me toques! -casi grité.

-Sakura no es lo que crees... -susurró de nuevo. Apreté mis puños. Si el podía hacerme daño, ¿por qué yo no?

-¿Por qué quieres explicarme? -pregunté serena, él me miro confuso- No tienes que explicarme nada... -comenté con la voz mas gélida que pude entonar. Aunque por dentro. Estaba totalmente rota, no quería que mi voz sonara débil y quebrada, no le volvería a dar ese gusto. Le sonreí fríamente. Él frunció el ceño confundido por mi sonrisa- No tienes que darme explicaciones, Sasuke... ¿No fue solamente un simple polvo de verano? -dije mirándolo. Él asintió y sonrió a medias.

-¿Me lo merecía, no? -susurró mirándome. Me mordí el labio y de nuevo le di la espalda.

Esta vez no me detuvo. Casi corrí hasta el auto, pero no llegue. Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, pare y apoye mi espalda en un árbol, me deje caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Abracé mis piernas y comencé a llorar incontrolablemente. No podía creerlo, había creído en él, y otra vez había vuelto a perderle todo. Yo. Era yo la única que perdía en esta historia.

Me tape la cara. No podía creer que lo hubiera vuelto a hacer. Había sido una estúpida. Escuché unas ramas moverse. Ino. Llegó y me abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? ¿Por qué estas así? -preguntó Ino preocupada. Levante el rostro mirándola entre lágrimas.

-Chicos, vamos vayan desalojando -grito el monitor. Me mordí el labio.

-Que se acabo el verano, y volvió a hacerlo… -susurré con voz quebrada- De nuevo, de nuevo… volví a ser tan idiota -Ino aumento el abrazo.

-Puede que no vieras bien. Seguro tiene una explicación -susurró acariciándome el cabello.

-Si... -susurré y la miré- Que es un estúpido... mujeriego.

_**Epílogo:**_

Acabe de atar el lazo del vestido de boda de Ino, y la vi sonreír mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Suspiré encantada.

-Estas hermosa -comenté sonriéndole. Ella giro, y dio una vuelta.

-No creía que este momento fuera a llegar tan pronto -suspiró mirándome. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Te arrepientes? -pregunté sorprendida. Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que no, Itachi es el hombre de mi vida y bueno… ya cinco años de relación dan sus frutos -dijo volviendo a mirarse al espejo. Sonreí- Solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Si, Itachi es el indicado y si no lo quieres tú, me lo quedo yo -bromeé, ella me fulmino con la mirada- Ok que posesiva, es todo tuyo -dije riéndome. Ella sonrió.

-Emm... -comenzó, vi como movía sus manos inquietamente, enarque una ceja- Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté preocupada.

-No nada -dijo dándose de nuevo la vuelta- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? -preguntó arremangándose un poco el vestido y para arrancar un hilo.

-Claro… -dije no muy convencida. Cogí unas tijeras que habían al lado encima de la mesa, y corte el hilo. Me levante y la mire- Dime -pronuncie seria, ella trago saliva y suspiró.

-Ok, pero deja las tijeras, ¿si? -sonrió burlona, me reí y fui a dejarlas.

-No puede ser tan malo.. -comenté dejando las tijeras encima de la mesa.

-Sasuke va a ser el padrino de la boda -dijo rápidamente.

Me quede mirando las tijeras, pensando en lo que me había dicho. Sasuke va a ser el padrino de la boda. Sasuke va a venir. Cinco años sin verlo, y ahora…

-Sakura... ¿estas bien? -preguntó Ino acercándose a mi, mientras cogía el vestido no queriendo pisarlo. Me volteé a mirar frustrada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? -pregunté mirándola consternada.

-Yo… no sé, pensé que si te decía no… no querrías venir y es un momento muy importante para mí -dijo tartamudeando. Suspiré.

-Sabes que de todas maneras vendría Cerda, eres mi mejor amiga -dije sonriéndole. Una sonrisa débil- Aunque debí haberme dado cuenta, Sasuke es el mejor amigo de Itachi -susurré para mi misma, pasándome la mano para echarme atrás el cabello.

Ino me abrazo, y necesitaba ese abrazo. Los primeros meses después de lo que Sasuke por segunda vez me hizo había estado casi como un zombie, Ino había estado muy preocupada por mí, hasta que llego mi cumpleaños y mis padres me visitaron con una sorpresa no muy agradable. Al siguiente año, estaba mucho mejor y ya salía, compraba y... vivía pero aun con un dolor en mi pecho. Los tres años siguientes hacia todo lo mejor que podía, ya que ahora tenia 22 años. Hasta que un día Ino me dijo que se casaría con Itachi, fue una sorpresa, bueno no tanto. Y hoy aquí estoy, ayudando a mi amiga en una de las capillas de la Iglesia, mientras su futuro marido la espera a fuera.

La madre de Ino entró y nos separamos, sonrió.

-Yo también estaba como tú, hija. Nerviosa -contó sonriendo, se acerco a Ino y ajusto un poco mas el broche de su cintura- Pero Itachi es un buen muchacho, me alegro de que lo hayas conocido.

-Yo también mamá -dijo sonriendo, con un brillo de amor en sus ojos.

-Voy a salir, a ver como esta el novio -comenté sonriendo. Ino y su madre me sonrieron y salí de la habitación. Cerré la puerta y me recosté contra la pared. Sintiendo el frio en mi hombro, una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué después de tantos años no puedo dejar de pensarlo? Es insoportable, odioso… mujeriego.

Me sequé la lágrima bruscamente, y camine hasta la Iglesia. Sonreí al ver a Itachi sentando en una de las bancas mirándose las manos que temblaban, suspiraba y se hablaba a sí mismo. Los demás invitados hablaban en sus bancas, o caminaban mirando las artes religiosas de aquella preciosa Iglesia, me senté al lado de Itachi.

-¿Preocupado? -me burlé, el hizo una mueca.

-¿Y si se arrepiente y si no se quiere casar, y si...? -siguió devanándose los sesos, y me sugerí ser un poquito malvada con él.

-Ella me mando para que te dijera que se arrepintió... -le murmuré, él me miro con los ojos abiertos y se puso pálido. Se levanto del banco. De pronto me pasé, ay. Le puse una mano en el hombro- Ey, ey Itachi era una broma, enserio, no era de verdad -expliqué, me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Sabias que eres malvada Sakura? -preguntó suspirando aliviado. Sonreí.

-Aw, lo siento -dije haciendo un puchero, pero en ese momento…

-Itachi, amigo, cuanto tiempo.

Ni siquiera me miré para ver de quien era la voz. Sabia reconocerla en cualquier parte, Itachi pasó por mi lado para saludar a Sasuke…

Cerré los ojos un momento. Rezando para que no me viera, suspire. Y di un paso adelante para irme de nuevo con Ino pero por supuesto una vez más Dios no escucha mis plegarias.

-Sakura...

Me quede quieta un momento. Suspiré de nuevo con resignación y me gire. Allí estaba él después de tanto tiempo. Me embargo una enorme marea de sentimientos encontrados, me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero estábamos en un lugar sagrado. Itachi se hizo el tonto y se fue a ver a los otros invitados, suspiré y mire el piso.

-Me alegro de volver a verte -dijo. Levante la mirada, él me sonrió y se dio media vuelta para irse donde estaba Itachi.

Suspiré y me senté en un banco. Era tan surrealista: "Me alegro de volver a verte", ¿que demonios significaba eso? No presté más atención, ¿que más hubiera esperado de él? Me levante y en ese instante la canción nupcial comenzó a escucharse, todos caminaron hasta sus sitios. Itachi casi corrió hasta el frente del altar, me levante de mi sitio para ponerme al otro lado. Le sonreí dándole mi apoyo, oí a Sasuke suspirar mientras miraba fuera de la Iglesia, miré en su misma dirección y sonreí al ver a Ino entrado con su hermoso vestido y de la mano de su padre, ella sonreía feliz mientras todos los presentes la miraban.

Miré a Itachi, él la miraba... enamorado, orgulloso, desesperado. Sonreí, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, me la seque rápidamente. Verlos tan felices, era un gozo. Ino se situó a un lado de Itachi y esbozo una sonrisa hermosa, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y miraron al padre. La ceremonia siguió. Hubo un momento un tanto bochornoso, me quede mirando a Sasuke por un rato quien miraba al padre con aburrimiento. Sus ojos seguían siendo preciosos, al igual que sus facciones, su boca, sus pestañas… Creo que nada de él había cambiado, me sentía tonta mirándolo, seguramente parecería estúpida. Él me miro y en ese momento reaccione, y mire a Ino que me hablaba.

-Sakura-me llamó de nuevo. La miré.

-¿Ah? -pregunte algo avergonzada, ya que todos me estaban mirado.

-Los anillos -susurró ella. Me apresure a sacarlos de un pequeño bolsillo de mi vestido y se los entregue, ella me miró burlona y después miró de nuevo a Itachi.

Que vergüenza.

-No puedo creer que me hicieras eso Ino… -dije mientras cogía un canapé del catering y me lo metía a la boca y lo masticaba bruscamente. Ya estábamos en la recepción, la fiesta después de la boda. Los invitados se la estaban pasando bien según mi punto de vista, además, el salón que Ino había alquilado para este caso estaba hermoso. Ella se rió.

-Frentona no es mi culpa que te quedaras viendo embobada a Sasuke, además necesitaba los anillos -se defendió. Me abrazó- No puedo creer que después de tanto sigas... queriéndolo -susurró. Suspiré.

-De todas maneras él ya tiene a alguien, ¿no? -dije brusca, mientras cogía una copa de champan de la bandeja de uno de los mozos.

-Tu también -dijo ella defendiéndolo. La mire incrédula.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? Sabes que Kiba, no es nada mío, todo es cosa de mis padres -respondí sentándome en una de las mesas y bebiendo un sorbo de mi champan. Ino se arremango un poco el vestido y se sentó en una silla contigua a la mía. Suspiró, en ese momento anunciaron que los novios iban a abrir el baile. Ella me miró.

-Deja que te de una explicación, a él le paso algo parecido a ti -sonrió tierna, y se levanto dejándome con la duda. Ella fue hasta Itachi y se cogieron de la mano para ir al centro del salón. Una música se empezó a escuchar y las luces se apagaron solo un foco los alumbro a ellos, sonreían felices.

¿Qué a Sasuke-baka le paso algo parecido que a mí? ¿Por qué Ino era así conmigo? Siempre me dejaba con la duda. Kiba es mi actual "novio", para mis papás mi futuro "marido" ni siquiera lo amo, y él tampoco, quedamos en amigos y solo hacernos pasar por la feliz pareja cuando mis papás o los suyos estuvieran presentes. Era tan... anticuado aquello, esa forma de que tus padres eligieran a tu pareja solo por el dinero. Cuando mis padres me lo dijeron me negué rotundamente, pero por supuesto ellos siempre se salen con la suya.

Me levante de la silla, me estaba doliendo la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas, a Sasuke no podría haberle pasado nada parecido a lo mío, no creo que sus padres fueran tan... como los míos. Cerré la puerta del baño, deje el bolso a un lado y me sostuve en el lavamanos, mirando hacia abajo. De pronto sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, una lagrima cayo en mi mano. Me las sequé rápidamente cuando escuché a alguien entrar. Miré hacia la puerta, y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté sorprendida. Sasuke me había asustado, pero no me esperaba verlo a él.

-¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó mirándome. Yo hice una mueca.

-No te importa -dije cogiendo mi bolso, y caminando hasta la puerta. Él me cogió del brazo y me acorralo contra la pared, lo miré.

-Si, si me importa Sakura-susurró mirándome- Me importa todo lo que hagas. Cinco años sin verte fueron demasiados, sin besarte, sin tocarte, sin poder escuchar tu voz -susurró tocando mis labios con uno de sus dedos, me entró un escalofrió y de nuevo mis ojos se cristalizaron- sigo tan estúpidamente enamorado de ti como la primera vez, he sido un estúpido al haberte dejado marchar dos veces, pero una tercera no me lo perdonaría -las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas al escuchar sus palabras. Yo tampoco podía caer en su juego por tercera vez.

-¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Por qué quieres que te crea después de todo lo que me hiciste? -susurré con voz quebrada. Él cerró los ojos.

-Te amo -dijo para después buscar con la mirada mis ojos. "Te amo" en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez aquellas dos palabras que me había echo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Solo me faltaban aquellas dos, para creerle. Caí al piso llorando, Sasuke se arrodillo y me quito el cabello de la cara- Sakura, te digo la verdad y yo…

Cogí su rostro y lo besé, volví a juntar sus labios con los míos. Mis lágrimas se derramaban entre nuestros labios fundiéndose, me separé de él. Y él me miró confundido.

-Yo también -respondí simplemente. Su sonrisa fue sincera, tierna, aliviada.

Volvió a besarme. Me levanto del suelo, y acarició mi mejilla mientras lo hacia, me puso entre la pared y él. Dejo de acariciar mi rostro para bajar por mi cuello, y siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al final del corto vestido, nuestros labios se separaron buscando aire, él siguió el recorrido de sus besos hasta mi cuello. Fue subiendo mi vestido hasta mi muslo, cerré los ojos cuando sentí como cogía las tiras de mis bragas y las bajaba poco a poco, busque el broche de su cinturón y lo desabroche, él busco de nuevo mis labios.

Yo cogí sus manos y baje las bragas hasta las rodillas, el se bajo los pantalones junto con los bóxers. Mi respiración se agito, cogió mis piernas y me subió a su cadera enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me miró cuando me penetro, clave mis uñas en sus hombros aunque mas bien en la tela de su camiseta, eche la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Comenzó a penetrarme una y otra vez a un ritmo desenfrenado mientras besaba mi cuello expuesto a él.

-Deberíamos volver -comenté apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Él negó.

-Estamos muy bien aquí -dijo aun jugando con mi cabello. Reí.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, seguí mirando al techo mientras me encontraba una vez más en los brazos de Sasuke. Él suspiró.

-¿No quieres una explicación de ese día? -preguntó con esfuerzo. Negué con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? -preguntó confundido. Me giré hacia él y lo miré.

-Sasuke-kun eres un mujeriego, y nunca vas a cambiar -él hizo una mueca y sonreí. Cogí su barbilla y lo besé, lo miré a los ojos- Pero desde este momento eres mi mujeriego.

Él sonrió y volvió a unir nuestros labios, una vez más, una de muchas.

…_**FIN…**_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_**Gracias a: "Zembre98" por dejar su comentario… y también a aquellos que consideraron que esta historia debía estar entre sus favoritos y alerta… ¡MECHAS HRACIAS!**_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
